Couple's Karaoke
by xobabygurlxo
Summary: Sequel to Karaoke Night! PLZ R&R! Ch. 2 UP!
1. Grissom

Hey all! I'm back! I was very VERY upset with the firing of my two favorite actors, on CSI at least, George Eads and Jorja Fox so I decided, for this, to put them together. This story also has Catherine and Grissom lovin' and Warrick and Greg friendship.....well, drunken friendship, but friendship nonetheless. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or the songs. They aren't mine, although if George goes homeless, he can come live with me! I don't do slash, but I thought: well, they're in a bar drinking right? What the hell! lol HERE'S THE SEQUEL TO KARAOKE NIGHT::   
It has been a week since the gang last gone out for beers at Raindrop. A lot had happened in that week. Nick and Sara got together, right after their cab ride home, and Catherine and Grissom had gotten together after their cab ride home. Warrick and Greg, being the only single people left, had gone out a lot, to scope out ladies and hammer up drywall or whatever it is that men do on their spare time. Anyway, the gang was now back at Raindrop for karaoke night. Each person had picked a song for their someone special in the group. They had each had a LOT to drink, and were very tipsy, but they demanded the right to sing. The MC got on stage.  
"All right all you crazy dogs and cats out there! It's karaoke night, and you know what that means!"  
Everyone was quiet. One person yelled out: "Free drinks" another yelled out, "Good songs" and yet another person screamed: "Hot guys!"  
"Yes! You're right! Good music and drinks to match. Now, up first on our craaaaazy list is the one, the only, Gil Grissom! GIVE IT UP EVERYONE!"  
Everyone started cheering loudly as Grissom took the stage.  
"This one is f-for my dear Catherine," Gil stumbled, and started singing to the fast beat song.  
  
Move your body girl Makes the fellas go The way you ride it girl Makes the fellas go Move your body girl Makes the fellas go The way you ride it girl Makes the fellas go  
  
All up in the club looking fly Made your first approach And caught his eye Slowly move your way towards the dance floor Grab her hand And she whispered Hold my hip Got in the groove Stand behind me Let me grind with you If I lick my lips I'm prob'ly feeling you Imma make you go ooh  
  
Move your body girl Makes the fellas go The way you ride it girl Makes the fellas go  
  
Whoo (you feelin' it now) Take it slow Turn me on Club gets warmer Body moves closer One with the rhythm Don't stop moving You're making me HOT From head to toe I feel your flow Vibe gets stronger Party seems longer Makes me really want'cha Don't stop moving You're making me HOT  
  
Move your body girl Makes the fellas go The way you ride it girl Makes the fellas go Move your body girl Makes the fellas go The way you ride it girl Makes the fellas go Move your body girl Makes the fellas go The way you ride it girl Makes the fellas go Move your body girl Makes the fellas go The way you ride it girl Makes the fellas go  
  
Can you feel the beat Can you Can you feel the beat Can you feel the beat Can you Can you feel the beat  
  
Can you feel the beat within my heart Can't you see my love shine through the dark  
  
Can you feel the beat  
  
Can you feel the beat within my heart Can't you see my love shine through the dark Can't you see that you must be a part Of that beat in my heart  
  
Slow wind, slow wind, slow wind, slow wind Fast wind, fast wind, fast wind, fast wind Move your body, move your body, move your body, move your body  
  
Move your body girl Makes the fellas go The way you ride it girl Makes the fellas go Move your body girl Makes the fellas go The way you ride it girl Makes the fellas go Move your body girl Makes the fellas go The way you ride it girl Makes the fellas go Move your body girl Makes the fellas go The way you ride it girl Makes the fellas go  
  
When Grissom had finished the song, everyone was cheering, and Catherine was blowing kisses to her beau. The MC took the stage. "All right! That was Gil Grissom singing, MOVE YOUR BODY by Nina Sky. I would like to see him move his boday!" The MC started shaking his hips all around, and Grissom got up and did a little dance before returning to his seat. "Whoo hoo man! All right, next up is...." I decided to do this story different than my first. I'm not going to tell you whose next. It'll be a surprise! lol PLZ REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I already made my song choices, and I hope to update as soon as possible! THANX FOR READING! 


	2. Catherine

**PLZ REVIEW!!**   
  
Catherine Willows took the stage next, right after Grissom. She had to have two bouncers lift her on stage after all she had drank.  
"This one's for you baby," she said to Grissom, and started singing while pole dancing.  
  
_On a Monday, I am waiting   
Tuesday, I am fading   
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep   
Then the phone rings, I hear you   
And the darkness is a clear view   
Cuz you've come to rescue me  
  
Fall...   
With you, I fall so fast   
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts  
  
Ohhhhh   
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real   
I like the way that feels   
Ohhhhh   
It's as if you've known me better than I ever knew myself   
I love how you can tell   
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me   
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
I am moody, messy   
I get restless, and it's senseless   
How you never seem to care   
When I'm angry, you listen   
When you're happy, it's a mission   
And you wont stop 'til I'm there  
  
Fall...   
Sometimes I fall so fast   
Well, I hit that bottom   
Crash, you're all I have  
  
Ohhhhh   
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real   
I like the way that feels   
Ohhhhh   
It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself   
I love how you can tell   
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
How do you know everything I'm about to say?   
Am I that obvious?   
And if it's written on my face...   
I hope it never goes away... yeah  
  
On a Monday, I am waiting   
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...   
So I can breathe  
  
Ohhhhh   
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real   
I like the way that feels   
Ohhhhh   
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself   
I love how you can tell   
Ohhhhh   
I love how you can tell   
Ohhhhh   
I love how you can tell   
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me   
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...  
_  
Somewhere during the song, Catherine had lost her shirt, and when she was done, Grissom was standing up, cheering, and Catherine jumped into his arms. The two started making out like rabbits. The rest of the CSI gang, and everyone else in the club, cheered them on.  
_It's a good thing I'm too drunk to remember this_, Sara thought.  
The MC took the stage. "All right! Cath and Griss gettin' some action!! WHOO HOO!! All right. That was Catherine Willows singing Pieces of Me by Ashlee Simpson! Whoo! All righty! Next is........."   
  
Good? Bad? Ugly? PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! It gives me a happy! LOVE YA!


End file.
